


Breathe

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 301 told from the POV of femme!Aang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rudy_flamthrowa at my genderswitch meme.

Katara's lips are soft against hers. They're warm, and Aang can't stop the breathy sigh that emerges when Katara whines and shifts forward, slipping a thigh between Aang's and _pressing_ just so-  
  
With a gasp, Aang jerks awake, her fingers curled tight into the blanket and a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. The ship rocks around her and she has a moment of disorientation where she doesn't know where she is or why she's there and the last thing she remembers isn't the tickling sensation of Katara's fingers against her thighs, but the feel of lightning slipping down her spine, of static crackling through her veins and oh, she really shouldn't have survived that-  
  
And that's when she sees the flag of the Fire Nation against the walls, red and orange and gold the only colors in the cabin. Something tickles her throat and Aang cringes, expecting the tip of a dao sword or the crackle of lightning, but it's just hair. Dark hair hanging long and thick around her chin, the unfamiliarity itching at her scalp. There's fear now, wrapping itself around her insides until she's afraid she'll go into the Avatar state on accident and where are Sokka and Katara? Where is Toph and oh god, where's Zuko and his insane sister?  
  
The fear is choking her, panic seizing in her throat and her whole body aches-  
  
The sea calls to her outside. She can feel the water calling to her, just as the wind caresses her cheek as if it can sense her discomfort. The waves rock against the ship, lapping against the iron in a rhythm that is both soothing and a bit nauseating. She wonders where she is, because she can't feel a hint of Earth beyond the coals heating the ships engines and the echo of soil in the hay that feeds the ostrich horses.  
  
The cabin is creeping up around her and she doesn't like how this feels, not knowing where she is or where her friends are-  
  
The air rises to her call like an affectionate pet, curling around her, helping her stumble free of the cabin and down the corridors. There are no guards to speak of and for that she is both nervous and grateful. When she finally stumbles onto the deck she doesn't really know what she expects, but it sure isn't the sight of Katara in fire nation red, or the sight of Sokka, his hair grown out and his eyes standing out in sharp contrast with the Fire Nation armor he wears.  
  
Katara is saying something to her and Appa bellows a greeting from somewhere just below deck and the area between Sokka's brows is crinkled into a frown but-  
  
Emotion churns in her gut, relief and hope, the fear seeping out of her like water. She feels light with it and god, but she was so worried and Katara is looking at her with worry in her eyes and she just wants to go back to the dream because the real world is too much. She doesn't want to fight the Fire Lord, doesn't want to acknowledge that the pain searing her spine is blocking some crucial chakra flow, she can't be sure what, but there's something in her that's been cut off.  
  
Only after Katara explains does she realize what's been cut off, what that missing chakra is, why she can't hear Roku's voice in the back of her skull. She cringes and whines but when they approach the Fire Nation, the only thing she can do is take deep breath and walk forward. 


End file.
